Muggle Criminals
by kookyfaun3
Summary: What if the Trio gave up on the Wizarding World. They decided to chase after muggle criminals. M because they say bad words, content, and because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Just a general claim of not owning any of the characters be they Harry Potter or give a resemblance to another character that seems familiar.

Never let it be said that I don't learn from my mistakes. Trust me I make many of them. There is however one thing in the years that have passed that I will never forget, I am one of a set. My two best friends and I, none of us will ever be at our best without the other. We can and will carry on, there just will always be something missing. And no I don't mean it in a pervy way, I love my best friends Hermione is a great girl the kindest, smartest, girl in the world….when she isn't mad at you. Harry Potter my best mate and always will be, he is strong in magic, puzzle solving, and mayhem. When the chips are down he's the one you want in front of you. No you don't want him behind you, get your mind out of the gutter people. He is the one that will go in save the day and wind up in the hospital nursing cut bruises and the bad guy will be down for the count or dead, either works.

Me, I am the strategist that thinks of things beforehand. When there is a clear goal a defined place to get to I find the path. It goes like this Harry; finds the clues, and tells us where the bad guy is what he is going and why he is doing it, I think he might be physic. Hermione says he has something called an advanced sense of Spatial Contextual Understanding and problem solving skills. I tell the team how to get there; Such as, we go by car kill everyone we see and then jump from the burning building as Harry will somehow find a way to destroy the place; there is a little more to it than that but you get the idea. Hermione tells us which spells to us, and if we have any questions she will know the answer or where to get answers. She will also come up with a plan if I'm not there, she not very good at it. She thought stealing a dragon would be a good idea….

None of that matters really, what does matter is that we were bored utterly and completely bored. We were nineteen and with nothing to do. We were all lounging at Harry's place as we didn't really go out in to the wizarding world much anymore. Looney the whole lot of them.

I can see you want a reason us being away from the place we saved. Let me go back to just after the war. The three of us were hailed heroes, we were the toast of town. I ate up every minute of it. Even if I had spent some of the time realigning my head. Hey the horcrux got to me, I always was a mean tempered jealous git, and I got over it. Hermione put up with it, the fame not me that is. Harry, poor boy hid, he thought he had been safe at the Burrow. He went and had mother's cooking, and spoke to my father about muggles. It was during that time that he also learned that my parents aren't as open and loving as you would think. For all of my father obsession with muggles, he never cares to associate or attempt to get to know them. Mother Weasley, never let us associate with them said they were not for the likes of us.

No matter it was during that time he had his blinders removed of my parents. "What is your account cousin's name? Why did you home school your children when a perfectly lovely school is just down the street? Why do you act like they are mentally deficient and quaint?" yeah he asked some tough questions, they got into a hell of an argument, told my father if he didn't know what a light socket was for he had no business working with the non-magical, stick to disenchanting objects and to leave the people alone. Called my mother a self-important bitty, that muggles were not less than they were….there where a few more things thrown in and a plate or two, then the curses and you get the idea. Merlin, it took him long enough to realize why every Weasley children leaves and rarely come back.

That however is not the end of it turns out that Little Gin Gin had been giving Harry Love Potion number 2 for months during his sixth year. It was one of the weakest but with a steady supply as powerful as Amortentia. He dropped her like a hot cake. Now he does most of the cooking, and rarely eats out unless it is a place that was randomly picked and no one knows he was going there. George finally took the love potions off the shelves. I in turn stopped speaking to most of the family when they said I should forgive her because she was just a silly little girl with a crush.

"…"

"…"

No, couldn't do it, she tried to steal my best mates choice and free will. Hermione had a bit more to say on the matter, Ginny lost her hair, had boils, and when she spoke of Harry every time she'd say 'I fed him a love potion.' Seven months later she was still carrying the curses. Guess Hermione didn't want anyone to ever forget about it.

It also didn't help matters,that Harry went to the Prophet, the Weekly Witch, Wizarding Daily, and the Quibbler, all with the message that he would never love a witch because Ginny made him wonder if he would ever love of his own free will. Yeah he blamed it all on her. Let me tell you the Howlers that came nearly brought the Burrows down on its crooked pointed top. (he left out the part that he finding breast the_ least _fascinating thing in the world, more for me!)

Now where were we? Oh yes, Harry Hermione and I were all completely bored. I mean mind dumbing bored.

"I haven't been this bored than the time when I was six and had been locked in the cupboard for three days."

"I haven't been this bored since that time when Lavender decided that my hair needed to be treated."

"I need a beer." A man has to have his priorities.

Harry gave Hermione a look. She seemed to be a bit startled by his look. It was close to a leer. "I have an idea."

"No!" she and I exclaimed. When he gets and_ idea _in that tone it always leads to trouble.

"Come one please hear me out?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. She had the softest spot for him.

"I will listen but I make no promises." She said. Me I sat back and wondered just what this pair was going to do, and how I was going to save their sinking ship.

"We need a bad guy to chase after. We are bad guy stoppers or catchers or, hell it's what we do. And now we are sitting in this old dusty house avoiding the world for a little peace, when we should be out there seeking out new adversaries." He told her.

"Then you should have joined the Aurors"

"But Hermione the wizard criminals are tiresome. Muggles, they are harder to catch and there are thousands for us to choose from. There are murders, and rapists, there are thieves and dens of thieves, gang violence, smuggling, hell the muggle bad guys are varied and we can choose our prey. Not like the Wizards they all want is to take over the world. There is only so much black magic a person can do when they begin to repeat themselves."

Yeah he had something there. I could see that the Gryffindor was coming to the surface. "I'll pay for you to go to the University."

Yes, she was won over by books. "Ron?"

"Harry, no"

"I will kick you off the couch." There was a bed upstairs.

"No."

"I will stop buying the Kegan Original Beer." I could adapt.

"Muggles."

"I know a spell that will allow you to simply take information from another. You won't have to start in secondary school."

"Umm."

"I'll let you hurt the Dursley's."

"I'm in!" This is the first time ever that he had even thought of allowing it. He had been protecting them for far too long.

"But Harry that spell causes them to have a headache for hours, if not days." She protested.

"Then you use it too. I mean Petunia wasn't good for much but she could cook. And we have tasted your cooking,"

"That's better." The war changes a person and Hermione was not going to let a little pain stop her, especially if it was someone as loathsome as the Dursley's.

Yeah those are my best friends and we were off to chase bad guys. That is after going to school, it was only the prospect of the pair going off without me that had me going back to school, and I got to hurt the Dursley's

Upon arriving at the number four residence we found Fat and Fatter, sitting on the couch munching on a bag of chips. Hermione quickly locked the door and place up charms over the house to hold noise inside. "Hello muggles!" I chirped. Hey I was excited.

"What do you want?!" Vernon wobbled from the couch spittle flying from his face.

"Sit down, this will go much easier if you simply do as we ask." Hermione tried with the niceties. Always the lady, unless she is not. I wonder if she knows just how wicked she looks when she is twirls her wand with a sweet little smile on her face.

"I won't have it! We got rid of your lot last year, you said we wouldn't ever have to deal with you again!"

"Oops, sorry still need one thing from you. Ron you first."

"Utanime!"I performed the spell that the other two taught me, while he yelled and protested. Oh god it was awful. I pulled memory after memory, form Vernon. I went to deep in his mind. I saw him learning in Smeltings, I saw his math classes and then algebra, I caught him skimming from Grunnings. I saw oh god, I can still taste throw up just thinking about it, Dudley's conception. There was one good thing to say for Vernon he knew numbers, and competent with computers, and I had his knowledge.

I went straight up the stairs to reinforce math into my head. I opened the computer and pulled math information on line, everything I could find. In a matter of days, I has just as competent with numbers and the equations as he was. Still don't understand the spell, Alright let me explain it you.

Unlike Legilismens that allows you to see what the other person saw, yes that spell is 'to read mind'. This spell allows you to live it, like your own memories if you don't recall or choose to recall then it is pushed to the back of your brain then forgotten 'Mind to me'. Trust me many of the Dursley's memories were shoved to then back of my mind. Hermione for some reason had very little issue when it came using the spell.

Yes, that means was cheated our way through secondary and into Prep school. Yes, it was bad, blah blah, blah, trust me we know it was unscrupulous. But those upper classmen pissed us off and besides they wouldn't notice with all the partying they were doing. It was done with great deliberation that we choose to speed our way. When we were twenty we all transferred to the University of Georgetown in The United States. Each of us having found a different subject in which to focus our skills. I went on to study Forensic Accounting, hey I discover I really like numbers and patters, I also joined the chess team and went on a paid vacation to Vegas. Hermione criminology, and law, she was going to be our lawyer. Someone had to keep Harry out of jail, I will explain that later.

Harry, Mr. I-am-bored-lets-chase-after-bad-people, put us off for another two years to earn his PhD. Yes he is now Dr. Harry Potter. He specialized in Sociology, and Psychology. He then went on and narrowed his field into Social Psychology, and Community Psychology. He wrote a Thesis Paper published and hailed as an evolutionary in the field on the study of isolation and the effects on a whole. He gave way to the understanding of inner city gangs and the generational effect due to low income and inability to leave, thus lowering a person's self-worth, and leading to a sense of inevitability and destiny. There was more to it than that, but I doubt you really care and in truth I was working, so I only paid him half a mind.

When he gave his interview to the board they lost much of their fine thoughts about him, "It is the study of a sheep to Sheep. There is a saying 'a person is smart, people are sheep that follows the one that bleats the loudest.' I was in the back of the hall snickering behind my hand. Yeah my friend the genius, I wonder what would happen if he rewrote his theory for the Quibbler.

By this time I had a decent job working with an import export company. Hermione had a nice job working with the state of Virginia as an undersecretary for the Attorney General. We were both earing a nice income but Harry would not allow us to pay him back while he was still in school, I had thought by that time he had given up the thought of chasing criminals.

I was wrong.

This is where the story really begins. Or at least the part that I care about. We had been in the states for six years. I and Hermione both with Masters in our chosen field and Hermione a certified Lawyer having passed the bar exam on the first try, did you expect anything less. Harry in only six years had his doctors and was a Psychologist having passed all his test and taken the Hippocratic Oath.

The problem with Harry is the more he studied and learned about the human condition the less he cared. He decided sometime during the second year of study for his doctorate he decided that people were relatively dumb, and he just couldn't give a flip what they thought of him so he was going to live it up. I quote, "I saved this world… alright you two helped and Neville, so we are all four the major owners of this world whether they know it or not, thus I could care less what they think of me. Hey pass me a beer would ya."

Harry with his Doctorates had yet to find a job. He instead spends his day, sheep watching. It's been a while since he has called groups of people, people. They are sheep, stupid sheep, and cannon fodder. I want to say that he is a little jaded. What do you think? Time passed and we had yet to go after another bad guy, let me tell you I was relived. I had a great job a good healthy six figure income. I owned my potion of the house out right.

Did I tell you about our house, well it's great. We have a little over seven hundred acres far enough away from any muggles that we could play a pickup game of quidditch whenever we choose. We decided sometime after I got the job, one that I write home about all the time. I was never expected to outdo the others and now, shove that up your nose Percy, and Mom said I was foolish falling in with the other two.

Anyways our house was created to be three sided an equilateral triangle, surrounding a courtyard. Each side was a house on its own. My house is decorated in shades of autumn. My decorator talked me out of Chudley Cannon orange. Wait it doesn't matter, what does matter is we share land and a great house where we could and do, go days without each other.

At any time we can visit by walking across the courtyard to the other back door. I had had a long day, and just wanted to relax by the pool when I came upon Harry standing in front of a white board. There were lines and graphs charts.

"Hey Ron guess what I found?" he started to hop up and down. He was the savior of the wizard world and he was hopping like a little girl.

I did not want to ask. "What?"

"I found us a case! The perfect case for us to solve."

For my part I simply raised my wand "Accio Beer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione came running from her house. She was still wet and wrapped barely in her bathrobe. She had shoved her arms through and it hung open down the front. What just because we aren't sleeping together doesn't mean I shouldn't look? She would be insulted if I didn't.

"Ron!" she snapped closing her rob and belting it. "Harry why did you send me an urgent pantronus?"

"We are about to have some fun! It's is going to be great! I have the most perfect case sit down, sit down." He dropped her unceremoniously onto the divan.

"There has been a large number of missing working women from a burrow in New York. I've been working on another paper on the link to crime and sex. The sale of human body is marriage any different?_" That sounds like a paper for the conservatives_ "Here's is the thing, I'll interview a girl and the next day she or a friend of hers in gone. So far eight women form Queens alone are missing. No they aren't in lock up, the morgue and too many have gone to have just moved"

He was right it was enough to get our ire up. Hermione was already sheathing "Hookers and transient females aren't going to be in the best shape. It might right murder. The human trade would want their product in better shape. They would need a place to fix the damaged goods." My mind was already falling back into what I do best which is plan.

"Damaged goods!" I instinctively raised my shoulders and her hand solidly smacked me across the head. "They are people, Ron."

"Hey I was thinking like the bad guy! I do trafficking Hermione I am a business man import, export! This is how I paid for my side." She huffed, crossed her arms.

"Well if they aren't showing up anywhere then they could be killed for any number of reasons."

"So are you in?" Harry asked.

Was there even a question.

I took a week off of work. My boss was not happy, I simply told him that my student loan had been called in. When he asked just how I expected to pay when I wasn't working. I told him that I had to go on a vacation once a year at the time and place of the loaner's choice. He was flabbergasted and asked where he could find one with that interest. I explained that my best friend was loaded and paid for my college because he was bored and didn't want to go by himself. He quite arguing, he just shook his head and waved me away.

That is how we came from our house in Alexandria Virginia to a slum in New York.

I was dressed in attire fitting for one on the locals. My jeans wear taken from a thrift store and set into the kitchen trash for a few days then washed with cheap bottle of bourbon. My shirt was covered with grease and some other substance. I was spending my day wandering around the third precinct of Queens, I caught one old man taking a piss on the wall.

There was a women in her late fifties shooting a needle up her arm. She might have been younger, her life style was not conductive to holding on to your youth. The place reeked. There was a layer of hopeless to the place.

I knew Harry and Hermione were going about their own surveillance. Hermione casting a glamor on herself to give a male appearance. Harry was simply walking about in his nice clean clothing. He made no move to disguise that he didn't belong there. No, he changed form a jeans and a tee-shirt, and sneakers so wore that toe was flapping open showing his stripped socks, into a two thousand dollar suit including gold cufflinks and a cane al 'a Malfoy.

I saw a filthy child running down the road, not more than five her mother chasing after, the kid was shrieking and squealing was full of innocent fun. I couldn't help but wonder at the child and her gift for laughing in such a place. Needle girl was hypnotized by it also. Her mother nearly caught, her face was nearly gray with filth as was the child's her hair I am sure was once blond.

The girl had a gap where a front tooth should have been. She bumped into my leg and fell on to her backside. I watched her apologize and squirm back. It was sad that a child would expected to be hit by a stranger from the look on her face. I found myself on one knee and picking her up.

"No harm done." I patted her shoulder and winked. Her mother came running and scooped up her child. I could see the bruise on her cheek.

"You talk funny." The little girl stated and gave me another big smile.

"That because I come from somewhere far far from here."

This tiny little girl would sell for a nice dollar on the human market, my mind supplied with disgust. "Hold on thought I saw something back there. It must belong to you. Wait right here." I ran back to the mouth of the alley and conjured a small teddy bear. Then rubbed it on the ground. I scratched a quick note. The train would leave New York and take them to Virginia. I then slipped a fifty from my pocket.

They were waiting thankfully, the mother had stepped back a few feet. "This has to be yours! A pretty teddy for a pretty little girl. It just needs a good wash." When the child reached out. I gripped the mothers shoulder. "They are taking women from the streets, a child on the black market goes for thousands, if you love your child you will take the money I slipped in your pocket and go to the house listed." She jerked back. Her face draining of color.

"Melly, Silver. I thought they just found a new corner." She cringed and gripped her kid close to her chest.

"I'll need to talk to you later, go to that address." Her eyes were wide. I heard the footsteps of Harry come up from behind me. The women's face drained of even more color. A nicely dressed man in a place after being told how much her child could be worth.

"Ronald, what's up?" He shoved his hands in his pocket and rocked back on his heels. In that second he went from slightly dangerous to 'MARK' with a big florescent sign pointing over his head. Yep, that's him slightly crazy, why not run dancing in the streets and singing rob me I'm rich and foolish.

"This fine women and her daughter really need to leave. I gave them the address to the Samaritan house in Quantico" Harry looked at the kid. He must have had the same clue as me. The woman as nervous as she was for her child, wouldn't go without persuasion.

"Only if she wants to keep her daughter." He lifted his hand from his pocket and I noticed a needle I his hand, he stabbed it into her arm, without mercy. "I have just placed a tracking device in your skin. If you do not go to the Samaritain House I will hunt you down and take that little girl. She will be placed into a foster home. There she may be treated kindly or without mercy, nothing more than a support check."

"What are you going to do to me?" she cringed back.

"This is my block the people and children are mine. I don't allow the sale of those on my streets. Get to that Address and we will talk tomorrow, don't and you forfeit the girl to me." He turned and walked away. The woman had tears streaming down his face. I wanted to play the bad cop… That creep, that's why he dress nice, that no good, sneaky Sythering.

"Aright I'll go just don't' let him take my Abbey. She's the only good thing in my life." Her hand began to convulsively shake and bury her fingers into the child's hair.

"Go on then." The mother ran from the alley. I wonder if she was going to go to the police or if Harry frightened her enough.

Me I sat myself down a few streets over and watch the lay of the land. This was a ghetto, only the poor and destitute wander the streets, the windows of those with a roof were protected by iron bars. Many had plywood in place of glass. I watched three drug deals and a five pros get picked up. There was a pattern to the life of those who lived here. I would just need to study and watch.

We all apperanted back to the house near the crack of dawn. All of us with the same idea of meeting in the Courtyard. Hermione stripped her galmore off then began removing her clothes, I did the same thing both down to our starker's, she cast several Scrouphies, and then conjured some comfortable clothes.

"Did you have to stab that women Harry? She was frightened enough." I finally had a chance to protest.

"Yeah, sure did. The bruise on her face was probably form her pimp, she had to be more afraid of me than him. Did you miss the look when you handed her the money she was going to just take the cash and run." He flopped down, kicked off his Italian shoes, yes I have learned what good expensive clothing is and why Malfoy made such a deal about it. Cashmere, is so soft.

"But why would she talk to us if you just go around stabbing people?" We may have become a little calloused over time but we don't' go stabbing people for no reason. Our frat days are long over. I had the best time at Alph Beta Phi. There was this one time when the sorority came over… Wait no never mind.

"Because I developed Piquerism. I gave every women I meet tonight a slight dose of _caedis rector draught_."

The _caedis rector draught. _Is used by assassins in the old day thus the name Assassin guide. It would directly guide the person to the intended victim. It is comparable to scrying with a map. Only you don't have to have any sort of gift for this to work. It is considered a dark art because you have to give a little of your own blood into the person, causing a slight link. This particular potion would stop working when entering into a highly concentrated magical place. Which is why it is not used much anymore. Most wizards and witches live in our communes and set away from the muggles, the land over generations even a single family would be enough to cause it to fail. If the person did not kill the target then the link would end when the person did away with the old blood which meant about two weeks.

"But that is dark arts, Harry!" Hermione predictably protested.

"Nope, only when the intent is to kill my intent is purely good and in my desire to protect and keep the women safe, I have turned it into good magic." He raised his hands into a Ta'da' giving her a big smile.

"You used blood thus, blood magic therefor Dark Arts."

"No the ancient wizards performed Blood Magic all the time. The wards surrounding Hogwarts many were built with the literal blood of the founders. How about Dumblebutt, he hid me behind my mother blood for years."

"Do you really want me to compare you to Dumbledor?" she asked. Yes, the three of us have our issues with the man, it wasn't until after the war and growing up, going to school, that we did so. Harry diagnosed the old Dead Headmaster as having a God complex fuelled by Narcissism. Don't believe me look it up.

… did you? See told ya.

"Alright that was stupid. But my intentions are good. If the girls move outside their regular walk or to where ever they are holding the girls then we will be able to rescue them."

I was convinced, hey no other wizards are going to be checking on us.

"Did anyone find out anything as to who might be taking the girls?"

Hermione quickly conjerd a large map of Queens." It was quickly stuck to the white board Harry had been using earlier. "I did a bit of talking to people. I tried to pick up a girl or two," she said with a blush. "That is of course after telling them my favorite was missing. I asked if they knew her new troll. It took some work here is what I have. "Missy and Diamond went missing from their corner on 5th, Mavis went missing from her crack house on 10th. The youngest might have been sold by her street father, she is twelve and they run a pick pocket ring, from what I gathered he's been having quite the party after Jane, the twelve year old, went missing."

"I was watching the patterns of the people. Where the houses are centers of activities are and who talks with who. There are several mail collectors that return to the area. Most likely mail fraud or identity theft. I doubt that those house are going to be involved with snatching the girls."

"I poked girls." He said with a smile. I wanted to palm my face, or his. Instead I settled with "Accio Beer."

We made our way to the Samaritan House the next morning. It was a safe home for abused women and children. Men generally aren't allowed to enter, unless they are they are janitors or police. The reason that we are different is that Harry after hearing about the work the place was doing decided to make a donation. He bought an old manor and had it fixed up and gave the house to the charity, with the contract that it would only ever be used for the safety of children and women. I would think his ancestors would be rather pleased with his spending of all their money. He still needs to find a job.

I was able to change into a pair of comfy well broke in Levis, and a ragged pair of trainers that I wear to run in. It would never do to go there where the women are uncomfortable enough simply screaming money, not that I am as rich as Harry, I might be if he doesn't start working soon and keeps spending the way he does. No matter.

Harry took a slightly different tactic than last night. He wore a button down shirt, tucked into a nice pair of jeans. We entered the building with sure steps, Mrs. Thomas greeted us with a large and full smile. She was always glad to have Harry come because he usually ended up paying some bill for them.

"Harry, welcome back." Her breath hitched a bit when he fitted his doctor's coat on. "Excuse me Doctor Potter, I take it this is a business call. The young women made it here last night. That poor women was terrified out of her mind, some random man simply stabbed her then threatened to steal her baby. I take it the pair of you intervened."

I wonder if he could feel my eyes boring into the back of his head. "Something like that." Harry answered with a bland smile.

We were escorted down a straight hallway. The walls were painted a light blue with children's drawing be they crayon or pencil framed on the walls. I managed to get a look into a side room a pair of teens were sitting side by side on the couch playing a video game, something with blood and guts. I had seen enough in the real world to not want to see it on screen.

We entered into a small glass room, there was porch furniture scattered about. Women were taking tea filled with ice, I am too much an English man to every have it anything but hot and with a bit of cream and sugar. Several children with padded butts were crawling about. I saw the women from last night first. She and her daughter were both clean, and by the looks of their hair it was too matted to work loose, or they had lice, either or both might have been true.

"Dr Harry!" one women rose from her chair, her face sported a fading yellow bruise, a child was wobbling by her side, he I am guessing because the child wore a romper with trucks on it rose quickly and to his side. "Ladies I want you to meet Dr. Harry he saved my life, from that bastard husband of mine." She gave him a peak on his cheek. I gave the women a look from last night a pointed look, as if 'See he is a good person."

"Matilda, how Jason?" he poked the kid in the stomach then lifted him from her arms. The kids was quickly hung upside down by his ankles, he gave the child a slight swing pendulum style earing a squeal of delight. "He seems to have lots his head."

"I'm down here!" he turned the child over. His face flushed and delighted. "Hi!"

"Oh there you are. Seems you have that head after all." He handed the child back to his mother. "Ladies. I need to speak you the new guest so if you can excuse us." The women quickly left the sunroom.

I made the approach to the women who had been frightened the night before. She gave the little girl in the corner of the room a look, it was almost as if I could read her every thought, how fast can I get to my daughter and run away.

"We were never properly introduced last night. I am Ronald Weasley and this is Dr. Harry Potter." I waved my hand to Harry whom was taking his roll as the bad cop very seriously. With his white coat and crossed arms I could almost feel the authority rolling off of him. I'll never get to be a bad cop.

"What do you want? I'm here what more do you want from me?" she asked. I saw her hands shake and twitch. Harry gave a huff, he stepped out and came back with a large cup of orange juice and a bottle of water.

"That will help with the withdraws." He told her gently. When she hesitated, he barked "Drink it." His tone was sharp and flat.

She did with nearly convulsed to as asked. He sat down nearly in front of her crowding me out, I was pushed slightly to her side. "Here's what is going to happen, we have questions, and you will answer them honestly. Then we will leave, and you will stay here get clean and take advantage of this place, if at anytime you return to the streets where we found you I will take your little girl and never allow you to see her again."

She twitched. "Why? I love my Abbey. She's a sweetheart."

"Do you love her enough to get clean? Protector from your johns and pimps? Do you love your daughter enough that you would live for her." He drilled the questions close to her face. He gave her a clearly disgusted look including scrunching his nose as if he smelt a foul odor.

I jumped in placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey she's here, Harry let's just give her a chance." Man I wanted to be the bad cop. "We don't' even know her name yet." I was going to pout later about it, I am a champion pouter.

"She a crack addict until she finds some usefulness that is all she is." He jumped and passed away on his turn around he began to stomped back. I took his seat, before he reached it, to which she was clearly relieved the Harry backed up. She had sweat dotting her brow.

"So what is your name?"

"Jessica, um Jessica Hale."

I grabbed her hands when they began to shake and pulled her attention to me. Those managerial and personal seminars were coming in handy. "Hey focus on me. He'll stay over there if you just answer."

"Alright, sure." The savior of the wizarding world, bully to the helpless. I took a recorder out of my pocket.

"Hey I am not a cop, just a person trying to do the right thing. Nothing that you say to me can be used against you. Alright." She leaned forward. And whispered.

"What about him?"

"He's is a doctor he can't tell about anything he learns here."

She relaxed then, I poured her another cup of water. "You mentioned two women went missing last night. I want you to tell me everything you know."

"Why do you care they're just whores?" it must have been a sentiment she heard often.

"Not to us. Like I said I am not a cop. The thing is… I came from a very poor family, and Harry there. Well it's no matter. He just hates to see people hurt." Not exactly a lie. Jessica gave Harry a look of understanding to which he filched away.

"Just answer his questions. He muttered and turned away. See he's a great actor, all those psych classes taught him how to lie.

"When was the last time you saw your friends?"

"Melly and Silver, we worked a corner on 10th, Silver was the black girl, Melly for those that like dark hair, and I'm blond. We pulled our resources. It' worked better that way, One of us got a day off, and the other could hold our place. They were working while I was home. Jill had a nasty ear infection. It was a Friday, about three weeks ago. See I had to pay the doctor's bill and when I got back they were gone and the corner was taken by the Tranys. Man those bitches are mean."

"I couldn't pay the rent on our apartment and Jilly and I had been on the street for two weeks."

"Did you report this to the cops?" Harry asked.

"We're Whores what do the cops care? One less for them to arrest, one less crack addict dirtying their streets."

"One less mother loving her child." Harry gently told her, he dropped the act of mean doctor. He gave her a look full of compassion. "Jessica, I will do everything in my power to find your friends."

We left them there at the house, Jessica was still afraid of Harry that was most likely for the best. Too many go back to their abusive husband or lives. If she does go back it likely she will leave Jill.

WE returned to see that Hermione had been working while we were gone, The board had expanded the length of missing women in the New York was amazing, it was as if see the war victims pictures were all stacked up again.

"This is every female in New York missing in the last five years, I think we can eliminate all women over fifty." She said in way of greeting, several sheets disappeared."

"They are going to want easy targets one no one is going to put up a fuss about, get rid of all with nine to five jobs." I told her. The stack had dropped to nearly half.

Harry sat down and lifted a picture to his face. It was a fifteen year old girl. Her face was made up and her eyeliner was smeared. "Eliminate any with handicaps mental or physical." Another twenty were whipped from the pile by Hermione's wand.

It was dinner when everything was sorted. There was piles for prostitutes, another for runaways, and a third for women dealing drugs it was a very small number they mostly fell into the other two. We then sorted in to Burrows and then into time frames.

Harry was adding then pins with names to the board we had set up. Ten from Queens in two weeks. Before that we have five in Brooklyn, and before that another ten from Manhattan, one from Bronx last night.

"I did a little research in the case files of missing persons. (i.e. spying with her animangus form). Turns out that this has been going on for years. Every three or four years a bunch of hookers go missing this has been going on for twenty five years. No one has made a move to solve this or find out who it is because they aren't making waves." By this time Hermione was in an uproar. Her hair had bushed out. Her face was red and tight. Her hand kept slipping to her wrist where she kept her wand.

"So we need to head over to Bronx, and watch for the gang to work there." I said.

"I'm going to brew some more potion."

It was going to be a long night after another long night. "Accio Beer!"


	3. Chapter 3

The night was cold light were yellowed with grim. I watched as we in yet another area of poverty life or death continued. I was once more dressed as a bum, the smell had long since destroyed my Old Factory glands and I could no longer smell. This place was the worst yet. The people were sick and dying a slow death by depression, desperation, and derogation.

Lady's of the night wore the tiny miniskirts, other settled a faux fur over their shoulders. A transvestite wore her, his?... A cat suit of sequins.

I watched an unmarked cop car pull up down the road and after a few words, she was arrested and place in the back of the car. One less for me to worry about. I found a porch stoop to make my own. I pulled the ratty hood over my bright hair. It was for me in that moment truly thankful for all the hard work my father did and all the scrapping and pinching shickles my mother did. They had their issues but never did my father allow us to fall to this. I was thankful for the hand-me-down clothing.

I watched the night carry on I watched men scuffle and fight, women sold their bodies for drugs and cash to feed a habit. I watched a girl that should have been at home dreaming about boys, crawl into a car, I could only wonder what drove the child to such lengths. These are the people that we are caring for now. The ones the police have chosen to ignore.

Dawn finally rose and I could find no one that stood out. I however knew the patters the schedule for the women and the dealers. It was like a tide, the men would deal their wares, then the women, the dealers would come back out to take what the girls had made. It was a process of back and forth. I estimated that the people had exchanged on that block alone over a thousand dollars.

I wonder if Hermione in her shape had done any better. I made my way to the station, a train card shoved in the bottom of my shoe when a crow landed on my shoulder. I gave the bird a tweak on the beak in greeting, a moment later a pigeon landed on the other shoulder. That's right none of us have very impressive animangus. What did you think Harry would be a Phoenix, or a Super Killing Nundu? If you knew him at all you would know that he simply wants to blend in. A crow is smart quick, and will not stand a predator in its area. Beside you see plain crows every day and never think anything of it. As for the pideon that came out of nowhere. I am a…its emberasing but I am a red squirrel yes a chittering rodent. Hey we were studying when our greatest desire and hope was to protect ourselves and get about unnoticed… never mind I am sure I will get around to that another time, for now simply know that our other halves can get around relatively unnoticed. Especially Hermione she is the trickiest of our group.

I took the train talking to the birds. The people on the train didn't care. In New York trust me a homeless man talking to a pair of birds isn't that big a deal.

Upon returning to our car parked in front of Central Station. They hopped into the back of the car.

"I was thinking." Hermione stated as soon as she had a proper mouth. What if the person we are looking for isn't one that any would go searching out. I watched ten girls get picked up last night for solicitation."

"No, because the cops are all known by those people. Now a new cop? Some one just transferred in or in custom now that I can see." Harry contradicted.

"I saw that tonight. Officer White is known by name. If every girl he picked up went missing some one is bound to know." I added.

"So a person coming in pretending to be new, does the job and then leaves." Hermione caught our line fairly swiftly. See what a great team we are.

"Yeah, no one would look at a cop to make eye contact. Something about the whole I don't see you, you don't see me thing." I put out, psychology was Harry's thing not mine.

"What about an ambulance or medical truck?" She then waved her hand. "No because they would have to show signs of illness. Social worker wouldn't come out that time of night either. So we think it is a person acting as a cop."

Harry in the back of the car stretched like a satisfied cat. "I know what we are going to do tomorrow night."

Pantyhose's are very uncomfortable. I pulled at the garter belt holing them up from my waist. My skirt was tiny and ended just below my new… I did the sex changing spell. I was going out as a women. We were going to speak to the girls learn who was who and which cops were new. I just wish I still had my penis. I did however make a fine looking woman.

Hermione went with the cracked out jonesing whore. She cast a small tremor spell on her hands as long as she wasn't concentrating they would give a shack. Her hair was allowed to frizz and she pulled it back with a plain rubber band.

Harry meet us in the courtyard he was dress to impress, his shoes were six inch heels with a heavy two inch platform up front. He was smudged his eyes with liner and then his lips. He wore bright red lipstick. The skirt was long panels cut into four pieces. One in the back front and on each side. Slits rode up the front and the back of each leg to his hips. I gave the ribbon wrapped over his Adam's apple a look of longing why didn't I think of that. He still has his stuff too.

We apperated to a flop house I found and cast an anti-muggle charm. From there was made our way out into the night.

"Hello," I said to the others standing on the street. They gave me a long look. One a heavy woman of indiscriminate years gave me a look.

"Now Honey this street belongs to us and we ain't look'n for no skinny red." She gave me a breast bump. My tiny chest didn't even acknowledge her's.

"Sweetness I'm not trying to get on your troll. Just a few nights. Girl's just gotta make a living, I pushed the long hair that flopped in my face over a shoulder. "See I make my business in Queens got some fine men there some real nice tips. Only see a couple of my friends gone missing and it ain't gonna be me." I snapped my fingers in a 'Z' formation as I saw done last night.

"Honey girls go missin' all the time. As I said find a different walk. Bitch." Why did a single word get a sentence to itself?

"I just need a night or two."

I was pushed off and shoved down the street. I managed to get out of them that only six cops in the area you had to worry about. Two liked to get frisky with them four would arrest them if they were caught wandering too long. New cops were always coming through the place thought.

I made my way from there we had a proper lead and I wasn't going to ruin it by asking one group too much there was also the fact that I think the large woman would have hurt me. When I found an alley to myself. I pulled my mirror from my purse, (that sounds so wrong). "Harry, Hermione?"

"Ello cupcake." I saw Harry had his lipstick smeared. His hair was disarranged and the top of his blouse was ripped.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, a scuffle with a John that just doesn't take no. Taught him how to treat a lady." I wonder if there was a point to tell him that just because he's a pillow bitter doesn't mean he lost all masculinity. I decided that there was little point, he could be impossible.

"Have you learned anything?"

"Of course did you think that I haven't learned a thing or two about interviewing a person? What do you think I do while working on my papers. Blow smoke out my… Hey get your hands off me… He dropped his mirror behind a trash can.

'We had a complaint about a woman matching your description mugging a man."

"What are you talking about? Just because I am standing on a corner in the middle of the Red Light District does not make me a pro."

"Ma'am you have busted knuckles a broken finger nails and a torn dress."

"Exactly I have a broken nail, busted knuckles, and a torn dress. Do you think a pro wears thousand dollar Jimmy Choo's"

"Then you're a well-paid hooker for having no chest. Turn around."

"Hey get off. Get off me. I will have your badge, Let it be known you have arrest The Harry Potter, on the corner of Ninth and Barllets."

"Ronnie?" looked down and saw it was Hermione on the glass. I was still locked up about what had just happened.

"Hermione." Her face was tight.

"Did Harry our best male friend was arrested as a whore, while wearing a dress."

"Yes, yes he was." I made eye contact and that was the end of it. We were both laughing until we were weak. Hey don't get all high and might if it was your best friend in the same situation you wouldn't laugh at his expense. The pair of us continued on gathering information we could. Which girl worked where, how many girls could normally be found and all that.

We managed bail the next morning, he was stuck in general population He came out holding his shoes in his hand when we were crossing the threshold to the world he turned lifting the left shoe in the air. "And you scuffed my new shoes!"

Upon returning home we sat around once more comparing notes. Would you believe that Harry after being arrested for solicitation, yes I will say it as often as possible, learned more about the cops and their rotation than we did all night. "Mathers, Gibson, and Ellison work the night red eye shift according to the girls those three treat the girls well, the girl in turn keep their eyes open and answer the questions when those three ask. So lets take them out of the equation. Now we have another five, Slim Slimy, Fat Pervert, the Whitey, the Prick and Turkey Legs. The girls say they will roust them whenever possible. Fat Pervert and Slim Slimey like to cop a feel, they also work the red eye and the girls would notice if they ever started going missing after being picked up by them. So let's mark them off." Harry held up pictures of each of the cops involved.

"None of the girls I spoke to noticed any of cops acting off, they are watching however, I gave a slight warning." I added.

"I meet with a pimp offed to help me find work." Hermione gave her scary smile. "I took him out of the gene pool."

"So we can elimante them, the pimps, because he wouldn't make money if the girl were gone." I added.

Harry lifted a sheet of paper form the table. "I also have the rotation for the week of which officer is going to be on patrol where."

"How did you get that?" I asked. There are time when he surprises me.

"I may or may not have, broke into the supervisor office after starting a small fire in a waste basket, and a notice me not was cast over the fire extinguisher." He gave such an innocent smile that I am sure the angels were singing.

"Harry you were under arrest in a cell." I looked at her like she was stupid, when would a simple lock would keep him in?

"Alohamora, does that sound familiar, Hermione. Or a Confundus Charm?"

"Never mind. She looked at every face on the board. "Then we go out tomorrow and try to find out who's there that shouldn't be."

"We agree that it's not a cop but one playing the part or similar" I felt for some reason a need to summarize.

My turn, Rons been telling his side of the story. At this point I had all the fun. I put on my Louboutin heels and a new dress. I made up my face and took myself down to the streets. I saw all the cops that had been identified previously either at the start of shift or switching. Slim Slimy introduced himself and goosed my backside. I am so glad I have a recorder on me. Yeah I was still concerned about the missing girls but I wasn't about to pass up a chance to work on my paper.

You heard from Ron that I continued school after they went out into the world and got jobs. That is true I also had a very good reason, I hoped to understand why the wizarding world is so full of idiots. I learned that isolation and inbreeding lead to lack of innovation or creation. They are so focused on staying hidden preserving their history and self-stated superiority that they had come to believe it. I think I may go kidnap a couple purebloods and dump them in the middle of Silacone Valley.

It doesn't matter what I have come to understand it is nothing more than ignorance, or the Nargles as Luna has stated. What does matter is I learned a bit about human nature. I studied how people work together how they group to survive and hold those dear safe. I also learned that I am really good at throwing people off. I had the best time in college not like Ron and the sorority good time. Those girls were vicious with the Strawberry sauce. Or good time on Friday night down at the Rainbow Room. No I had a great time because I was succeeding in something that didn't involve fighting.

Now this night I was walking around in my Louboutin shoes. I managed to give nodding greetings to the girls as they walked by. It was a very good night I had been approached no less than five times. An unmarked car pulled up behind me.

"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to stop." I turned and knew that luck was on my side. The police that exited the car wore plain black tennis shoes.

"Hello officers." I dropped a shoulder and looked over my shoulder. "Care for some entertainment?"

I was soon clubbed over the head, handcuffed and tossed into the back of the car. They went a little caveman. Before we had even reached the warehouse, I had the cuffs loosened. I was just waiting for the right time to capture them, I wanted the whole groups if possible.

I gave the sign outside a clear look. "Excuse me why are we in Maryland? Don't you know that you are no longer a single state but Federal crimes?" I was one more smacked into the back of the car. Hermione and Ron had to be listening. The car rolled past the docks and to a warehouse I was dropped onto a cement floor. I looked up into the eyes of several terrified women of varying ages. I gave one a jaunty wink.

The black women was one I had interviewed before. She turned her head away, and started shacking. A tiny little girl was half hidden behind a women. I gve a quick count and found only ten over half were dead or missing.

"You can't do this!" I stood up and elbowed one of the men then another. I kicked out landing a heel in his shin, scrapping it down the front. "Who are you why are you doing this to us?"

I let the hand slap firmly against my cheek and went down again.

"Stay down bitch. You still have to pass the test and if you don't satisfy the master then you go down like the rest."

"Your going to kill me? What do you mean please, tell me what must I do?" I rolled up on to my knees, looking up from beneath my lashes, my ex said it was hot, but then he had the brains of a kniffler.

He grabbed his crotch in a manner that made me want to hurl. I was also tempted to remove his balls. "But she's only a baby." I pointed my chin to the little girl hidden towards the back, it was little Jane.

The one that had been driving and not beating on me smirked. "Yeah my particular favorite." Oh, well he's dead.

They left us alone, me on the floor, as soon as the door shut I dropped the handcuff. Already open with a silent Alohamora.

"Dr. Potter you absolute idiot. What are you doing here?" The women celled Ivy blurted. She was a street wise women.

"I've been looking for you ladies." I conjured a hair pin and quickly began working on their cuffs. No, I didn't pick the locks, that I'll leave to others I instead, silently used magic. One by one the women were free of the cuffs. The little girl cringed back and he made sure to step far from her. Twelve years old and she had been raped several times by the looks of things.

"Ladies how many are in this gang?"

It seemed that Ivy would be the spokesperson. "Ten. Those two only stay as long as there are new girls. We haven't been out in order to see where they go." To make a point of it she pulled the chain that her cuffs had been attached to. She gave it a heave up and own in her hand.

I looked closer to the area that they had been in they all had around fifteen feet of chain and several buckets with lids on them. I would guess that the buckets were for personal use as there wasn;t feces on the floor.

"There are several of us I say we taken them down."

The girls armed themselves with chains and pipes. They stood by waiting and waiting. The youngest was leaning against the wall her ear pressed tight. "Their coming." She ran behind a barrel not far from the door. The woman all went back to the position against the wall. The door opened with a clang and a man stepped in dressed in a fine suit. He was in his early fifties.

Behind him there was a crowed. The thug that made the comment about the girl was there much to my satisfaction. I don't like groups of people as a rule Republican, Democrat, Liberal, Wingers, Gangs, Crypts, Death Eaters, Light Side all of them are stunted and do to a stereo type happy to live with in those self-appointed line. This is one group that came together and I was more than happy to watch them go down "Is this everyone?" I tried to go for a weak and frightened women.

"Yes dear, that it that's all of them." Ivy was good.

"Alright." I shifted to my knees and brought up my Christian Louboutin stiletto ending with metal point into his groin. He fell landing on my upturned knee. Not far from me Ivy was screaming like a released Amazon. She was swinging the chain knocking on one head then around the throat of another. I saw more down and bleeding from head wounds. The thug I wanted was being beaten by a skinny Asian women.

"Let him up." I growled.

She stepped back and he charged at the new threat. My shoe went down cracking into this head, the heel landing in his right hemisphere. I looked and saw that the women had the men down, I know that two were dead. I lifted my heel from his skull, gray matter dotting along the end. "Crap there goes another one."

We had them cuffed with the same they had around the women. I went out and found a moving truck. I opened the back, I found it was half loaded with potatoes. "Throw them in ladies." Now take a street smart pissed off women and tell her to throw in the man that had abused her. She is going to throw him literally. The men were in the back and secured and the back door chained closed.

As there wasn't enough room in the truck for everyone. We found a car that had been used along with and SUV. Ivy filled up the cab of the moving truck, I managed the rest it was an overly crowded SUV we were the only two that knew how to drive, darn city girls. But I wasn't allowing anyone to be left behind. I used stolen phone to call Ron who I knew would be doing everything to get the police involved. See we are upstanding members of Society not vigilantes.

…did you believe that? No? Didn't think you would.

"Ron. Guess what."

"Harry are you alright, where are you at? We're with the FBI I am here at the DC office it's the closet to you and they won't do anything."

"That's alight, we are coming with the gang now."

"What do you mean?"

"I was kidnapped slipped out of the cuffs. Then released the others. Now we have them in the back of a moving van on our way to the FBI building so tell those cops that all they have is the cleanup."

We arrived only minutes after hanging up the phone. They came running out of the building guns drawn. The girls were escorted into the building and separated. I was mobbed by my best friends. It was always a relief to be back together no matter how small the danger was. I was meet by very nice looking man that all but screamed Alpha and a young man that had the whole nerd vibe going for him.

I looked at the pair, and they were looking at my legs.

"You shaved your legs and wore a skirt?" the younger asked.

I gave him a look questioning his mental powers. Must be a newbie. "Tell me something Agent..?" I left he question hanging in order to get a name.

"I am Supervisor Agent Reid and this my team leader Supervisory Agent Hotchner." He indicated to the man that was stone face by his side.

"I am Doctor Harry Potter, and unlike the police in New York when women and children need help I don't look at their income bracket. I don't see how the headlines would read. Tell me is a little legs hair too much to sacrifice when a person's life is at stake."

That got a small smile out of Hotchner. "I see and the people you claim are in the truck?"

"All of them including the two that died in the fight."

Aright I'm going to take over again because he could go on forever. The FBI BAU team was the people that meet with us because it was Agent Pretniss that I meet first and grabbed hold of. They took me to be a hysterical person, it didn't help that I was also in a skirt. When Harry called things went relatively fast the Girls were taken care of the younger girls were placed in foster care. Harry, Hermione and I were all interviewed.

Hermione escorted Agent Rossi and Morgan to our house to collect our notes and pages. In the end we were released and thanked for our care of the women. Harry also had gone a long way into making head way with the girls of New York for his paper, Can't wait to see what happens when he publishes it. The Right Wingers will likely want to hang him up by his bullocks. Hermione and I both went back to our jobs and for a while it was great.


End file.
